Révolution
by Alexia-17-06
Summary: Peu après Révélation,tandis que Renesmée déménage à La Push avec Jacob,Bella recoit une étrange invitation des Volturi.Nessie sera surprise par une simple erreur qui lui coûtera cher et Bella devra faire face à des révélations concernant sa famille...


**Guten Tag ! Ich bin Bella. Ich kommt… Oups... ****Excusez-moi, juste que mon intello de sœur est en train de lire mes leçons d'allemand (hé, moi j'suis en vacances, mes cahier je les lui refile, au moins ça m'encombre pas)...**

**Bon…Nous disions ?**

**Ah oui. Donc Renesmée est sauvée, elle va vivre, tout est bien qui finit bien. J'ai bien récapitulé ?Mais malheureusement la suite est assez différente de « tout est bien qui finit bien ».**

**Bref, je vous livre ça tout de suite sans tarder, moi j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver avec une bande de lecteurs affamés sur le dos.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Alexia.**

_POV Bella_

Esmée vint dans le salon, brandissant une lettre, l'air menaçant.

« Emmett ! Tu avais vraiment besoin de m'inscrire comme juge _à un concours de gastronomie_ ?

- Tu sais, il serviront peut-être des cotes d'agneaux… » tentait vainement Emmett.

« Et toi Alice, tu pouvais vraiment pas me prévenir ou l'empêcher de poster la lettre ?

- Oh tu sais, je me suis dit que tu serais jolie en tenue de juge, et puis ça permettrait un nouvelle séance de shopping… » dit Alice en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Carlisle survint, une lettre à la main. A sa tête, je devinais que le contenu de la lettre n'était pas mieux que celui de la lettre précédente…

« J'aimerai que l'on m'explique pourquoi Emmett tient tant à ce que je fasse une prise de sang…Soupira-t-il.

- Heu…Ben…Vu ta pâleur, j'ai peur que tu ne sois malade… »

C'était bien le plus mauvais prétexte qu'Emmett avait à nous fournir.

D'ailleurs…N'avais-je pas une lettre, moi aussi, dans le fond de ma poche ?

Etant trop occupée par le déménagement de Nessie à La Push, je l'avais distraitement laissée là. Les années étaient passées si vite !Avec le temps, Nessie avait changé et avait même demandé à ce que je ne fasse pas d'histoire à cause de son surnom. Et voilà que maintenant je l'utilisais.

J'ouvris la lettre. Ouf. Elle venait d'Aro. Sûrement pour demander à examiner Nessie sous toutes ses coutures. Et pourtant, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'attendait.

POV Jacob

J'avais tant attendu ce moment !Alice survint, toute joyeuse en tourbillonnant autour de Nessie.6 ans que je m'étais imprégné d'elle…Et hum…Une image me traversa l'esprit. Edward en train de me décapiter pour ce que j'avais fait. Ce que _nous_ avions fait quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je me charge de tout dire à tes parents pendant que ton fiancé et toi partirez en voyage. Et au retour, shoppiiiiiing !Tes vêtements ne t'iront vraiment plus la semaine prochaine. Je me charge des vampires et toi des loups-garou ok ?

- Ca marche ! »

Mais de quoi parlaient-elle ?

Cependant j'oubliais vite cette discussion pour accueillir Nessie dans notre

Maison. Notre nouvelle maison. Nous avions eu le coup de foudre. Une petite maison, mais adorable. Cadeau d'Esmée. En plus, nos voisins étaient très sympathiques. Mais comment auraient-ils pu ne pas l'être ?Sue avait aménagé dans la maison de Billy avec Seth et Leah, puis avait vendu le terrain. Esmée l'avait rachetée, avait tout détruit puis avait reconstruit cette maisonnette.

Quelle surprise !Même si théoriquement elle ne nous appartenait pas vu qu'Esmée nous l'offrirait pour notre mariage. Bon, et ben bientôt alors !

« Bon, j'ai une de ces soifs !Je vais devoirs y aller !

- Tu veux pas un verre d'eau ? Plaisantais-je.

- Oh non, je préfère du sang de puma ! T'en aurais pas dans ton frigo ?

- Là-bas y en a, vas te servir ! Ris-je en lui montrant la forêt.

- Ouais j'y vais !T'oublie pas Nessie hein ! »

Et elle disparut dans la forêt.

**Alors ?Ca vous plait ?Je continue ou pas ?**

**Je vous donne la suite…Dimanche ou lundi, je verrais !**

**Note : la fic' que j'ai récupérée ne paraîtra pas avant un peu moins d'une semaine, le temps que je récupère les textes, que je modifie selon une volonté de l'auteur et que je continue.**

**Alexia.**


End file.
